Jurgen Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo is in Arkansas, on a rescue mission to help a family with a child who has a serious illness." Georgina: "Ulysses, come get your shot real quick." Announcer: "Meet the Jurgen Family." Brendan: "My son Ulysses was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes 6 months ago..." Georgina: "Ulysses, you need to eat." Ulysses: "This food is so crappy that it tastes almost like shit!" Georgina: "Do you want to get sick?" Announcer: "The children run wild..." screeches hits Brendan Brendan: "Stop hitting me!" Samuel: "I hate sleeping!" Announcer: "...leaving mom, dad, and their eldest child under pressure." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Arkansas, ready to help a family with a little boy who has Type 1 Diabetes. Let's take a look at who we got here." ???: "Hi, I'm Brendan. I'm a chiropractor." ???: "And I'm Georgina. I'm an elementary school teacher." Brendan/Georgina: "We're the Jurgen Family!" Brendan: "We have five children: Stacey, who is 20, Nancy, who is 11, Ulysses, who is 9 and diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, Claudia, who is 7, and Samuel, who is 3." Georgina: "Stacey is in her Junior year in college and commutes so she can stay pretty close with us and monitor her siblings." see footage of Stacey coming home by the front door Stacey: "Mom, dad, everyone, I'm home!" Jo: "Pretty nice of her to come home every night and reconnect with her family." Brendan: "Nancy is quite mouthy and tends to get aggressive and lash out." see footage of Nancy hitting Brendan Brendan: "Stop hitting me!" Nancy: "Wanna bet, dad?" Jo: "Typical backchat." Georgina: "Our middle child Ulysses was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes last year. He refuses to eat, but little does he know that he has a condition that can potentially put his life at risk." see footage of Ulysses refusing to eat his lunch Ulysses: "This food is so crappy that it almost tastes like shit!" Georgina: "Do you want to get sick?" Jo: "This boy seriously needs to get his health back into gear." Brendan: "Claudia is the worst behaved of the bunch. She screams..." see footage of Claudia screaming like a banshee Brendan: "...kicks..." see footage of Claudia kicking Samuel, making the latter cry Brendan: "...refuses to do homework..." see footage of Claudia tearing her homework assignment Claudia: "Screw this!" Brendan: "...calls people names." see footage of Claudia talking to Georgina Claudia: "You're a stupid twerp!" Brendan: "...and breaks things." see footage of Claudia breaking her mother's iPad Jo: "My word, we've got a little beast here." Georgina: "Samuel doesn't like going to bed, and it would take us hours to put him to sleep." see footage of Samuel by the door to his bedroom, standing in front of Brendan and Georgina Samuel: "I hate sleeping!" Brendan: "Come on, Sammy, it's almost midnight. This is getting ridiculous." Samuel: "I WANNA PLAY!" Jo: "He stays up that late? That's beyond me." Brendan: "Stacey also tries to help with the problems in this household, but no matter how hard she tries, her younger siblings seem to resist her." see footage of Stacey eating with Ulysses Stacey: "Please eat your green beans." Ulysses: "They're gross!" (gets up and walks away) Stacey: "Sit back down and eat. You don't wanna get sick, do you?" see footage of Samuel walking away from Stacey after the latter put the former in bed Stacey: "Get back here!" see footage of Claudia pushing Stacey Stacey: "Ow!" see footage of Nancy flipping Stacey off Jo: "Oh dear..." Georgina: "Supernanny, please come and help us. Three people trying to help four others isn't really working here, and we'd like a fourth wheel to keep this family in line." Jo: (closes laptop) "Fret not, mom and dad, I've got everything in hand to sort these problems out, and I'll be here in no time." Introduction see a one-story house with a garage Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Onward Ulysses: "I can't eat!" Georgina: "You have to. You need to eat so you can make your blood sugar be stable." Ulysses: "I hate broccoli!" Georgina: "If you wanna survive, you gotta eat." Ulysses: "But this looks terrible!" Georgina: "They're like little trees. Pretend that you're a dinosaur eating trees. I know you like dinosaurs." Ulysses: "I'll try." (takes one bite of his broccoli) Brendan: "Come on, U-Man. You can do it." Ulysses: (while eating) "I can, dad!" Brendan: "Don't talk while eating. It's impolite." continues chewing and then swallows his piece of broccoli Brendan and Georgina: "Good job!" Ulysses: "That was pretty yucky." Georgina: "At least you swallowed your piece. Now can you eat the rest of your broccoli?" DVD Meeting places Claudia on the Naughty Platform Stacey: "You have been placed here because you continued to disturb me while I was trying to work. Stay here for 7 minutes." gives Ulysses an insulin shot Stacey: "There you go, Ulysses. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ulysses: "Not really." Stacey: "Which sticker do you want?" chooses a sticker Ulysses: "That one, the blue star." Stacey: "The blue star? Okay!" places a blue star sticker on a sticker chart Stacey: "You did fantastic." Claudia has done her seven minutes on the Naughty Platform comes to Claudia Stacey: "Claudia, I put you on the Naughty Platform for bothering me while I was working on an assignment. Now can you please say you're sorry?" Claudia: "Sorry." Stacey: "Apology accepted." and Claudia hug Reinforcement Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts